The present technology relates to a technical field relevant to a disk drive apparatus that performs recording or reproduction of an information signal to a disk-like recording medium in a state where the disk-like recording medium is sandwiched and chucked by a disk table and a chucking pulley.
There are disk drive apparatuses that perform recording and reproduction of information signals of image data, voice data, etc. to disk-like recording media. Among such disk drive apparatuses, for example, there is included a disk drive apparatus that sandwiches and chucks a disk-like recording medium by a disk table and a chucking pulley, and that performs recording and reproduction of an information signal to the disk-like recording medium (for example, refer to JP H10-188456A).
The disk drive apparatus described in JP H10-188456A has: a first chassis at which the disk table has been arranged; and a second chassis at which the chucking pulley has been arranged, and the disk-like recording medium is conveyed between the first chassis and the second chassis.
A disk-like recording medium (double-sided disk) is stored in a state where a part thereof is exposed to an inside of a disk cartridge, and when recording and reproduction of an information signal to the disk-like recording medium is performed, the disk cartridge is conveyed between the first chassis and the second chassis. Positioning holes for positioning the first chassis and the second chassis are formed in the disk cartridge.
The disk-like recording medium is chucked by the disk table and the chucking pulley, whereby a stable holding state of the disk-like recording medium is secured, the disk-like recording medium is rotated along with rotation of the disk table, and recording and reproduction of the information signal to the disk-like recording medium are performed.